


More Than That

by yiendere



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, and there was only one bed, and they are best friends, ass eating, oh no, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “Okay and, uhh… yeah this room only has one bed” Eric rambled as he looked back at the two of them “But that’s not a problem to you guys, right? You’re friends”And Juyeon and Hyunjin just stared at each other.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote that Juyeon x Hyunjin fic I wanted to write, ughhhhh.
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

“Okay and, uhh… yeah this room only has one bed” Eric rambled as he picked a hoard of blankets and held them in a way that covered most of his face, as he kept pacing around the room and gesturing with his index fingers where the things were positioned like his friends couldn’t figure it out on their own, and finished off his mindless ranting with  
“But that’s not a problem to you guys, right? You’re friends, it’s not weird”

And Juyeon and Hyunjin just stared at each other.

It’s not like they weren’t friends, they chatted all night while the others played a stupid game of truth or dare as a clumsy Kevin got progressively drunker and Felix laughed like his lungs were going to pop right out of his mouth.

Sure, they were friends. Friends who also happen to find each other really hot, but they’re friends.

Good friends.

So sharing a couple's bed wouldn’t be an issue, Juyeon thought to himself as he imagined the many scenarios in which he could accidentally but not so accidentally wrap a lazy arm around Hyunjin’s torso and call it an oopsie once they woke up. 

He also pondered if he should sleep in his underwear or keep his shirt on, just out of respect and because Hyunjin seemed to be the type to wear fluffy pajamas to bed. And Juyeon almost giggled at the thought, but he didn’t. He couldn’t, no, that’s his friend.

His buddy. His good pal.

Hyunjin looked around the room and helped Eric finally put down all the blankets he picked up, that cute little ribbon holding his luscious blonde hair in place making Juyeon smile like a fool.

Because they’re friends, and friends support each other. And Juyeon very much supports Hyunjin’s decision to wear cute ribbons on his even cuter hair. That’s it.

“I have no problem sleeping with Juyeon” the blond spoke, unfolding a blanket and placing over their now shared bed, glancing over at a static Juyeon at the door frame “right?”

And Juyeon was possibly in dreamland with the way he stayed quiet for longer than the recommended amount of time before he snapped out of it and walked over to where his good friend was “Oh absolutely!” he replied, as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could manage to gather.

Hyunjin smiled, his eyes forming sweet little crescent moons and his teeth showing a bit, and Juyeon felt like a punch was delivered right to his stomach.

“Okay, then I think we’re good, Eric!” Hyunjin said to the other, as Eric finally was making his way out the door, but not before warning the two good buddies

“Oh, and try not to make a lot of noise” the other two blinked in confusion and before they could say anything against Eric’s words, he spoke again “not because of me, duh… but because Kevin wakes up with every single fucking noise. So like… keep it on the low”

And with a charming wink of his own, he closed the door behind him, shouting a ‘goodnight’ before walking back to the living room where the others were still deciding who sleeps with whom.

So the two lovely friends were left alone. In a nice, cozy, big room… all by themselves. And some comfy blankets.

Hyunjin was the first to make himself comfortable, testing out how squishy and comfortable the bed really was by throwing his ass onto it and jumping around a little “well, it’s comfy”

And Juyeon swallowed the accumulations of knots formed in his throat, watching as the other bounced on the bed and his prince-like hair moved so gloriously with each tiny jump. Fucking hell, Hyunjin was ethereal.

Good friends compliment each other, of course.

That’s what Juyeon was doing… in his mind.

“I think I’m going to change into something more comfortable,” Hyunjin said in a final bounce, stepping up and undoing the ribbon on his hair and letting it cascade like the most beautiful set of golden strands.

Was Juyeon thinking all of this out loud? He hoped to fuck he wasn’t.

“Ah sure, go on! I think I’ll probably do the same…” he finally spoke, a shy smile on his lips as he followed Hyunjin with his eyes as he picked an oversized shirt from his backpack… and nothing else.

Maybe he already had a pair of shorts under his… very skinny jeans. Yeah, that was most probably it.

“Is there anything wrong?” a pair of big doe innocent eyes stared back at Juyeon, and the lost boy was forced to look back at Hyunjin and holy shit, when did his knees turn into jelly?  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“No!” and only after he responded did Juyeon realize he screamed a bit louder than he expected, but his voice betrayed him “I mean…no, please you didn’t. I guess I’m just sleep-deprived”

Lies. Lying right to his good friend’s face.

Then Hyunjin chuckled, and Juyeon wondered if he said something funny, or if he looked ridiculous, or worse… if there was something on his face

“You’re cute when you’re nervous” the blond spoke in the sweetest tone, taking his sweater off in a blink of an eye and staying nude from the waist up for longer than he should, for Juyeon’s faint of heart “relax, it’s just me”  
And a dumbfounded Juyeon nodded with his head, perhaps staring at Hyunjin’s physique a bit too obviously. But Hyunjin was beautiful; his body was fit, he knew Hyunjin danced on a regular so that would make sense, but he looked amazing. His pecks weren’t too big, but not small either… and his nipples just looked so perky and ready to be licked, bet he would sound beautiful moaning his name—

Wait what?

Before he knew, Hyunjin had already put on that very oversized shirt and taken out his jeans, leaving him in what Juyeon was assuming were boxer briefs if that dammed shirt didn’t cover him up. 

“Just gonna go ahead and brush my teeth and I’ll be right back!” Hyunjin flashed him a smile before disappearing into the bathroom, the click of the door closing making Juyeon exhale the deepest sigh he has ever held.

Fuck, he was horny. No, he was beyond the state of horny, he was something that needed to be created and turned into a new term for more than horny because that’s Juyeon right there.

If only his best buddy wasn’t teasing him all night, caressing his arms at every given opportunity, laughing at every dry and unfunny joke he said, resting his head on his shoulder when he felt more sleepy, then maybe Juyeon wouldn’t be so head over heels for this guy.

Sue him for having a dick and for it to have a mind of its own.  
So he just tried to relax, he looked in the mirror in the corner of the room to check himself; he looked okay. Not good, not bad, just okay. He still had his clothes on, so that’s the only thing that needed to change.

Maybe it would be best to change before Hyunjin came back… yeah, maybe he should.  
Glancing back to the door to check if the other didn’t bust in unexpectedly, Juyeon removed his now sweaty shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor, holding now in his hand the other spare shirt he was pondering if he should wear or not to sleep.

Decisions, decisions.

“You can stay like that” the voice coming from behind him made him jump slightly in place, turning around and seeing Hyunjin in nothing but that silly shirt and the even sillier tiny briefs.  
“It’s okay” Hyunjin stepped closer to the other, each step making the space between decrease “we’re friends, it’s not weird to sleep half-naked with your…” and he was only millimeters away from tasting Juyeon’s breath, his plump lips spilling words like honey to Juyeon’s ears “best friend, right?”

Juyeon gulped, his bare torso still on full view and vulnerable if the blond prince wanted to touch, but his hands remained behind his back like he was fooling around with Juyeon and testing his limits

“Hm, good friends don’t invade each other’s personal space like this” Juyeon instantly regretted what he just said, stepping on his words like the nervous mess he was  
“Well,” Hyunjin retorted, hand finally reaching out and fingers tracing a path along the growing bulge on Juyeon’s pants “good friends also don’t get hard over their bestie, do they?”

Touché.

Juyeon gasped at the sudden soft touch along his clothed length, ghost fingers leaving a teasing trace along it, and he could feel himself twitch inside his tight pants.

“I think you need a helping hand there, bestie” Hyunjin murmured against his lips and Juyeon leaned against the touch, tasting the other almost completely before he was gone and kneeling before him.

“Hyunjin…” Juyeon took a step back but firm hands grabbed the rough material of his pants and pulled him back in place, a taunting giggle coming from the presence beneath him

“What?” skilled hands worked on the zipper and buttons of Juyeon’s pants, threatening to pull them down at any second “can’t I help my best friend? You seem to be… struggling” and he palmed at the hard cock in front of him, still confined inside Juyeon’s boxers and the elder moaned unconsciously.  
Hyunjin took this as a sign that he should continue, biting down on his lower lip as he pulled out Juyeon’s fat cock and whimpered once he held it in his hand, giving it a few pumps “gosh, you’re so big…”

Juyeon was close to passing out. His brain was not remotely close to processing any of what was happening aside from the fact gorgeous ass Hwang Hyunjin was giving him a handjob--

His best friend was about to suck his dick.

But suddenly, his hand took hold on Hyunjin’s wrist, stopping him abruptly and making him more confused than anything “wait…“

“Sorry, I took it as a sign to keep going—“

“And you can, don’t worry about it” Juyeon could see Hyunjin panicking a little by the way his body became rigid when the elder told him to stop. A tender and huge hand came down to caress Hyunjin’s slightly rosy cheek, thumb stroking gently 

“I just have a better idea in mind” and with that, he indicated for Hyunjin to come back to his feet, pulling at his hand and lacing their fingers together before walking him over to the bed they had to share that night

“I just think…” Juyeon paused his thought, letting go of Hyunjin’s hand once they were close to the bed, slumping down on it and resting his head on a pillow, cock out in full glory and quick hands removing his own pants and boxers away for Hyunjin’s amusement  
“My bestie should have a special seat while he sucks on my cock” 

And Hyunjin quickly caught on with Juyeon’s oh so marvelous idea. He huffed in response, throwing his head back and letting out a chuckle before lifting his shirt and slender fingers pulled down on his tiny briefs, revealing how equally hard Hyunjin also was

“So, you really want to have a full view of this ass while I suck you off?” the blond says, grin on his face, as he gets on the bed and turns his ass to Juyeon, for the delight of the elder because that ass spread out and cock and balls dangling beautifully all for his view was a heaven-sent.

Big hands take hold on Hyunjin’s thighs to pull him closer, his nose practically coming in contact with Hyunjin’s puckered hole “You could say I’m just helping my best friend out”

And if Hyunjin wasn’t so horny he would have laughed, but he had other things in mind right now.

Juyeon’s cock was nothing less than thick, not huge but definitely not small either; it was the perfect size for Hyunjin to gag on. Which, he intended to do sooner than he expected. 

He leaned forward and got to work, his hot wet tongue sliding over the leaking tip of Juyeon, savoring that familiar taste in his mouth and loving every second of it.  
Meanwhile, Juyeon didn’t waste much time before his tongue darted out to lick across the pinkish hole before him, earning him a muffled moan around his cock as Hyunjin took more and more of him down his mouth. But the way Hyunjin’s ass was positioned also gave him great access to the ever so hard cock right in front of him, to which he had plans on sucking also.  
Bringing his hand back to grab Hyunjin’s cock, he pulled it slightly back to bring it to his mouth, the sudden wetness catching Hyunjin off guard.

His mouth leaves Juyeon’s cock for a second, a whiny moan escaping him as Juyeon takes him almost fully in his mouth “O-Oh baby…” his brows furrowed, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout and small whimpers escaped him every time Juyeon bobbed his head back and forth to suck him off “that’s so good…” he tried to focus on the thick cock in his hand, lips wrapping once again around the tip but each time he tried to take more of Juyeon in, he moaned from the immense pleasure he felt in his gut.

Juyeon felt proud, he wouldn’t lie about it. Having a close to begging boy sucking your dick and sitting on your face is Juyeon’s idea of a good date.  
A sudden hard smack is heard across the room, followed by a high pitch moan from Hyunjin as Juyeon had just slapped his butt cheek without warning, mouth leaving his dick momentarily to speak

“Who told you to stop? Come on, baby boy, suck on my cock like you mean it”  
And he didn’t have to tell Hyunjin twice; head leaning down once again, he propped his ass back for Juyeon to enjoy, his mouth taking as much of Juyeon as he could before the tip hit the back of his throat, the sounds coming out of him not making him proud but he felt dirty knowing he was choking on such a big cock so who fucking cared?

His mouth worked wonders around Juyeon, his hand helping in the process and swirling around the shaft with each bob of his head up and down Juyeon’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s it baby… take all of it” Juyeon not so subtly bucked his hips up to make Hyunjin gag on purpose, savoring on the nasty sounds coming from the one above him.  
Each time Hyunjin pulled back, more spit fell from his mouth, as he used it to coat Juyeon’s cock and jerk him off faster and easier, then repeating the process once again until his nose hit the other’s balls as he finally took all of Juyeon inside him.

In the meantime, Juyeon was enjoying his time with Hyunjin’s shaky thighs keeping his head in place and his puffy hole deliciously close to his tongue, to which he licked and sucked like it was the last time he’d get to fuck Hyunjin silly. With his own helping hand, he brought Hyunjin’s cock back to his mouth, sucking and tonguing at his tip to make the younger moan and whimper so beautifully around his aching cock.

Lifting his head and pushing his hair back from his face, Hyunjin tried to talk, pleasure keeping him from sounding completely coherent but he still tried “Please, please can you… maybe come in my mouth? Wanna swallow all of you… pretty please”

Fuck, Juyeon found a good one to mess around with. Taking Hyunjin’s dick out of his mouth, he chuckled lowly, loving how his baby whined after he laughed “Ow, pretty boy wants my cum?”

And Hyunjin nodded vigorously, head turning back to peek at Juyeon’s equally fucked up face, sweaty and covered in his own saliva “Can I please have it?” and with that said, he waggled his perky ass in the air for Juyeon to see, like that would make his case any easier.

Juyeon was close to saying he loved him, he wouldn’t lie. He took both of Hyunjin’s cheeks in his big hands and spread them apart, loving the sweet tender moans his baby let out each time he did literally anything “Hm, you’ve been such a good boy for me all night…”

Being called a good boy made Hyunjin squirm in place, the praise getting to his head and making him blush instantly “and good boys get a special treat…”  
And Hyunjin dropped his head on Juyeon’s thigh as he agreed with everything he was saying like he was hypnotized and he would do anything he told him to “so be a good boy for me and work for my cum, princess”

The final pet name only fueled Hyunjin further to get what he wanted; he wanted to be Juyeon’s good boy, his only boy actually.  
With a smirk on his face, his tongue darted out once again to circle the tip and cover it with his own saliva before he took Juyeon inside his mouth, inch by inch, his head working up and down the shaft like his life depended on it.

The way Hyunjin was quite literally sucking the soul out of him almost left Juyeon without a reaction, feeling his toes curl at the immense pleasure he felt building up, but his mind was still focused on the ass in front of him. Without much thought, he buried his face right between the other’s cheeks, sloppy sounds coming from his mouth but he didn’t care.  
He sucked on the pink rim; poking it with the tip of his tongue and feeling the other relax enough for his tongue to enter him slightly. His hands forced Hyunjin to buck back against his mouth, his tongue fucking into his puffy hole and Hyunjin’s mouth bobbing up and down his cock. They soon created a perfect rhythm between them, and Eric’s advice to keep it quiet was soon out the window.

Juyeon felt his orgasm creep on him, his legs tensing on each side of Hyunjin’s head and his cock pulsing inside his mouth. 

In no time, Juyeon was throwing his head back, eyes rolling at the amount of pleasure running through his body as he felt his cock spill hot and heavy inside Hyunjin’s skilled mouth. He didn’t have much time to think if he made a mess or if Hyunjin actually did as he promised and swallowed him whole because next thing he knew he was once again attached to Hyunjin’s cock and sucking him off as best as possible given how tired he felt.

But the sequence of moans and curses leaving Hyunjin’s mouth could only indicate he was doing a great job “Oh my god, please… please make me come. I’ve been so good, so good for you Juyeon…”

The way Hyunjin moaned out his name only made him want to suck him off so hard he’d be screaming his name. If he could get angelic-looking Hyunjin to do that, he’d be the happiest son of a bitch in town.

His mouth took all of the other inside him, as Hyunjin fucked himself into Juyeon’s mouth, his hips working on his own as he felt that frenzy in his stomach and the urge to spill

“Juyeon…” his voice was breathy, hips recklessly fucking Juyeon’s mouth, his legs becoming shaky and moving erratically “I’m- I’m gonna…”

And Juyeon wanted it, he wanted to swallow Hyunjin whole and feel him collapse on top of him.  
“Juyeon… Juyeon…” the tone of his voice became higher and higher as he moaned his name louder each time, finishing it off with a final scream for his name, and soon he was coming inside Juyeon’s hot mouth.

None of them seemed to want to move from their positions, as Hyunjin breathed heavily on top of Juyeon “I—wait”  
And then, Hyunjin was moving around on the bed, laying down by Juyeon’s side and facing him  
“So… hi there, bestie”

Juyeon had to laugh, the back of his hand cleaning around his mouth and cheeks “Well hello there, best friend”

He turned his head to the side to face Hyunjin, both of them just staying silent for a while before Hyunjin’s hesitant arm came to rest on top of Juyeon’s torso.

It was funny how both of them felt shy now, right after they fucked each other’s faces.

You know, best friends things.

“So… you think we could do this more often…?”

Juyeon raised his eyebrows at the question, pondering the answer

“Hm, as best friends?”

And Hyunjin blushed like crazy, but managed to blurt out “or something more?”

Juyeon liked that suggestion better

“Yes. Yes we can”


End file.
